What She Said
by Calleigh Baby
Summary: What happens when Eric comes back? Based on episode 8-03.
1. Hope is still there

**Ok so this origanlly going to be a one shot but I decided to make it a two shot. Hope you enjoy. I would like more reviews for this shot story then I got for my other one shot please.  
**

Calleigh walked up to the steps of the MDPD Crime lab walking right past Eric. She reached for the door handle on the glass door, when a large tan hand covered hers. She looked up with her emerald green eyes and met thoughts of none other then Eric Delko. Calleigh smiled and looked him in the eye

"After you." Her southern upbringing coming through.

"No...after you." A smirk playing on his face.

"Thanks."

Calleigh proceeded to move to walk through the door when Eric's hand caught her off guard.

"hey don't you want to talk?"

"We can talk again?" A massive smile breaking out on her face.

"Ya...I think you mixed some things up."

"I do to."

"Plus the court isn't taking the case any further." Eric said smiling.

"Hey do you know that before the case ended?" Calleigh questioned

"If a can't beat them twitter." He smiled and held up his iPhone.

She laughed and smiled, then looked at him sternly. Calleigh sighed then looked down and then back up. Her emerald eyes looking at his deep brown eyes.

Calleigh spoke in a low whisper. "Eric you really scared me the other day. Driving that car at me and being at the Russian Warehouse. Eric what were you thinking?"

"Cal...you know that I never meant to do that. And you also know that I was meant to be helping my father. And besides if anyone was to be scared it should have been me, ya know you shot at me."

"You drove a car at me!"

"You shot at me with your amazing aim."

"You drove a car at me"

"Ok trues?"

"Ya trues, see ya at home." Calleigh asked hopeing that her relationship with Eric didn't suffer.

"ya... See ya at work." Eric turned to walk away when he reached the end of the steps he turned back to Calleigh only to see her fighting back tears.

Calleigh smiled while looking at Eric in the eyes. She sighed a sigh of releaf thinking about how close she yet again came to losing Eric. With everything from him having a bullet in his head to going into a coma he had really came through alright. Just thinking about losing Eric brought Calleigh to tears. She saw Eric looking at her with concern on his face, Calleigh smiled and waved. But as he turned to walk to his car she acted on impulse and ran to Eric, jumping the fight of stairs and calling his name.

"ERIC!" Calleigh called as she ran toward him. In her oppinion she had never ran faster in heels then she did now.

Eric turned just in time to have Calleigh run right into his arms. The force of her almost knocking him off his feet, he regained his balance and looked down to see Calleigh. Her arms wrapped tightly around him like he was a life line. Calleigh took one of her arms and brought it behind his head and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. Calleigh poured her heart into the kiss an as exspected Eric returned the kiss with just as much passion.


	2. Everything Works Out

**Hey thanks to all the people who read this story and reviewed. Like I said at the beginning of the story this is a two shot. Soooo...this is the last chapter thank you so much everyone. **

* * *

When the need for air became to much Calleigh pulled back and looked him in the eyes. Just like every other time she looked him in the eyes she got lost in them and seeing nothing but love brought on something that came from the heart but shocked him and her.

Calleigh leaned her forehead against his and whispered in his ear..."I love you."

Eric tensed and immediately Calleigh pulled back and raced into the building. Her heels clicking on the floor as she ran. She saw the elevator closing and called to the people to hold the elevator. They complied and held the door, Calleigh reached the elevator and pushed the button and the doors closed. Calleigh saw Eric racing to reach the door before it closed but the door closed much to Calleigh's relief.

Eric saw the doors and Calleigh in the elevator, he looked around for another way up and he noticed the stairs. He pushed the door and took the steps two at a time, on the third floor he began to get tired but he saw the bright red flouresent four and he continued the trek to the forth floor.

Eric burst in the door in time to see Calleigh get off the elevator.

"CALLEIGH!!" Eric called out of breath from just climbing four flights of stairs.

Calleigh turned to see Eric breathing heavy, she turned on her heels and started to walk faster and faster to her lab where she could lock her self in. But Eric had other plans he ran up and grabbed her wrist and turned her around. Calleigh was going to protest but Eric caught her lips with his. Calleigh was momentarily stunned then when she realized what was happening she returned the kiss.

When they pulled back Calleigh looked at Eric "Eric I'm so sorry what I said out side was..." Calleigh was again cut off by Eric's lips on hers.

"Did you pick that up from when I kissed you at the Deportation Center?" Calleigh asked while raising an eye brow for effect.

"no...thats your move...plus I when I kiss you I put my hands on your waist and don't pull you down." Eric said with a smirk.

"So...what I said at outside is ok with you... I mean everything. With seeing you at home and work and that little thing I let slip?" Calleigh said keeping in mind that they were in the middle of the labs foray.

"Eric can we move this to my lab?"

"Sure."

Calleigh and Eric walked to the lab in a silence that wasn't acward nor comfy. When they reached the lab Calleigh entered and let the door fall close behind them. Calleigh turned around and looked at Eric.

"So...every things ok?" Calleigh asked feeling uncertain

Ya...Cal you know that I care for you right?"

"Yes but you don't love me do you?" Calleigh said tears pricking her eyes

"Cal...yes I do love you more than I can say but I don't want to scare you. I would run up and down the halls yelling 'I LOVE CALLEIGH DUQUENSE'." Eric reassured

"No you wouldn't" Calleigh challenged.

"You don't think I would?" Eric said taken back by the challenge

Calleigh shook her head and smiled.

"Ok so lets make a deal...I if do run up and down yelling I love you you have to give up one of your off duty guns to me for a week."

"Ok your on." Calleigh said

Eric smiled and walked to the door. He twisted the handle and took in a deep breath, at that moment Calleigh realized that she was going to lose this bet. He opened the door and began to run.

"I LOVE CALLEIGH DUQUENSE...I LOVE CALLEIGH DUQUENSE...I LOVE RICK!"

Calleigh had followed behind him and was now leaning against the wall for support. She walked over to Eric after regaining her ability to stand.

"Eric I didn't know you swung that way...huh well..." Calleigh said with a simple smile.

Rick walled over to Eric and eyed him up and down then put his hand on Eric's cock.

"I'm free from nine to ten to night...if ya want to stop by, I'll show you a good time." He said with a wink and walked away.

By now every lab tec., patrol officer and CSI was now dieing of laughter.

Calleigh walked up to Eric and asked two questions "So um...do I get to keep my gun? And second since you seem to have other plans tonight do you want to get together tomorrow..." Calleigh leaned up and whispered "I'll show you a good time... Better then Rick I bet." Calleigh said in a suductive voice.

"You can keep you're gun if I can get that good time today."

"But what about Rick?"

"He can wait you can't...see you at say eight. I'll bring dinner."

Calleigh walked back to Eric and leaned up "But you are my dinner." Calleigh said and walked away with a wink.

"_oh ya...were fine Cal."_ Eric thought as he walked to the elevator and pushed the M button.

* * *

**Ok so thats it. Hope you enjoyed and as for my other story Love Knocks You Down I havent forgot don't worry. Thanks again to all the people who read and reviewed. But since this is the last chapter I would love for people to review...I do take anonomus reviews and signed in reviews ether way they are reviews.**


End file.
